Deuda pagada
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Kaname quiere venganza. Encontró a Yuki en la cama con Zero, ahora le hará pagar a ambos. Ahora ejercerá su dominio sobre Zero, lo apartara de Yuki para siempre por que a Kaname Kuran nadie le engaña. Y por que el le dio su sangre a Zero, es su propiedad
1. Capitulo 1: Al descubierto

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Tiene algo de Contenido Hetero, tiene Violacion/Non-Con y Violencia

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

**Titulo**: Deuda pagada

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad yo no les saco un dolar y si fueran mios Kaname y Zero estarian juntos y Yuki no estaria en medio de ambos ^^

**Resumen: **Kaname quiere venganza. Encontró a Yuki en la cama con Zero Kyriu, ahora le hará pagar a ambos. Ahora ejercerá su dominio sobre Zero, lo apartara de Yuki para siempre por que a Kaname Kuran nadie le engaña. Y por que el le dio su sangre a Zero... Zero es de su propiedad.

**Pareja:** KanamexZero

**Capitulo 1: Al descubierto**.

Kaname Kuran tenía una sensación muy extraña.

-Seiren- llamo a su fiel guardaespaldas. La misteriosa chica que siempre aparecía de la nada volvió a aparecer frente a Kaname poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

-Si Kaname sama- pregunto.

-Seiren y Yuki?- pregunto por su prometida.

-Yuki sama dijo que saldría a la academia cross a ver a su padre adoptivo, el señor Kaien Cross.- le respondió Seiren.

Kaname frunció el seño. Yuki últimamente andaba demasiado metida en la academia Cross visitando a Kaien. Cosa que se le hacia muy rara pues ellos no eran tan apegados como para que Yuki quisiera pasar tanto tiempo ahí. Además le preocupaba que Zero todavía asistiera al instituto Cross. No olvidaba que Zero era un cazador y que había dicho que algún día acabaría con Yuki. Por eso no lo quería tan cerca de su princesa. Su princesa corría peligro, cerca de ese sangre sucia. De ese humano transformado en vampiro. Gracias a él y a Ichiru. A Ichiru que había muerto dándole su sangre a Zero para volverse uno con el. Y a el por que fue su sangre de sangre pura lo que impidió que Zero se volviera un level E. Pero todo lo había hecho por Yuki y lo volvería a hacer. De eso Kaname estaba seguro.

Kaname se levanto, decidió ir a buscar a Yuki a la academia Cross para asegurarse que Zero no le hubiese hecho nada, ni siquiera con palabras, si había hecho sufrir a Yuki lo golpearía de tal forma que no podría caminar en semanas, se prometió.

Kaname llego a la academia Cross y entro al despacho del director. Kaien se levanto al verlo y le sonrió con su sonrisa siempre infantil y nunca seria.

-Kaname Kun. Que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto Kaien arrastrándolo para que se sentara.

-Vine a buscar a Yuki.- le respondió Kaname.

-A Yuki?- pregunto Kaien sinceramente extrañado -Mi hija no ha venido por aquí.- le dijo el director. Kaname se extraño ante esto.

-Estás seguro?- le insistió al director.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro. No la he visto- le aseguro. Kaname se apresuro a levantarse preocupado por su princesa y prometida. -Está todo bien?- pregunto Kaien preocupado por Yuki.

-Seguramente. A lo mejor salió a dar un paseo pensé que había venido a visitarte- mintió Kaname para tranquilizar al director por que la verdad era que se supone que Yuki estaba con el director.

-E bueno vale, pero cuando llegue a vuestra casa por favor avísame- le pidió Kaien aun no confiado del todo.

-Por supuesto-le sonrió falsamente Kaname. -Bueno director Cross ya me retiro- se despidió el vampiro con una reverencia.

-Cuídate Kaname-le pidió Kaien.

-Usted también director- asintió Kaien saliendo de la oficina. Se dirigió fuera del edificio, pero en el campus entonces lo sintió, a él llego levemente el olor a sangre de Yuki. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde venia el olor. Preocupado por ella, seguramente por eso Kaien no la había visto, Yuki había ido a verlo y había salido lastimada, herida.

Reconoció la torre donde antes habían encerrado a Zero cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en level E y tomo la sangre de Ichiru.

Se apresuro a entrar, pero nunca espero lo que vio. Aquel cuarto ya no era un cuarto vacio, si no era el cuarto de una persona. El cuarto de Zero Kiryu. Con cama y todo, cama en la que ese momento estaba su Yuki desnuda, siendo poseída por Zero mientras intercambiaban su sangre, sin ser ni siquiera consientes de la presencia de Kaname. Quien sintió su sangre hervir. Los vidrios de las cosas en el cuarto de Zero estallaron, sobresaltando a los dos amantes en la cama que lo miraron espantados.

-Seiren- llamo Kaname a su fiel guardaespaldas.

-Mi señor- Seiren siempre tranquila a pesar de odia a esos dos en ese momento, no hizo ningún gesto esperando las ordenes de su amo. Si Kaname se lo pedía con gusto destriparía a esos dos traidores. Zero extendió su mano a la mesilla de noche para tomar a "Blood Rose" pero Kaname se movió con la velocidad de los vampiros agarrando la muñeca de la mano que había estado apunto de agarrar el arma y presionándola, mientras con la otra empujaba a Yuki que fue a dar contra la pared.

-Llévate a esa perra y enciérrala en los calabozos- le ordeno Kaname a Seiren, quien tomo a Yuki de los cabellos mientras esta gritaba y pataleaba -Y tu Zero Kiryu- con una mano Kaname sostenía las del cazador impidiendo que tomaran su mortal arma y con la otra lo tenia del cuello -Vas a pagar muy caro haberte burlado de mi con esa- le juro mientras Zero cerraba los ojos casi sin poder respirar sintiendo el aliento de Kaname Kuran sobre sus labios.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Comienza la venganza

**Capitulo 2: Comienza la venganza. **

Zero trato de moverse para ayudar a Yuki al oírla gritar mientras Seiren, la perra faldera de Kaname, se la llevaba arrastrando. Pero no pudo escapar al fuere agarre de Kaname. Y aunque su "Blood Rose" su amada arma podría matarlo, Kaname se había apresurado a tirarla lejos de su alcance.

Zero tenía que aceptar que en ese momento se sentía completamente indefenso. Cerró sus ojos pensando que había llegado la hora de su muerte. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. El un vampiro impuro, cazador por añadidura, con una princesa sangre pura? Mucho había durado la aventura antes de ser descubierta. Era obvio que Kaname Kuran se iba a vengar.

Zero cerró sus ojos esperando su inevitable final, Kaname con una de sus manos aun en su cuello y la otra sosteniendo sus muñecas juntas, le hizo ladear el cuello, exponiendo este. Lo lamio y Zero supo que lo iba a desangrar.

-Disfrutaste la sangre de Yuki?- le pregunto Kaname. Zero no respondió -Pues yo voy a disfrutar la tuya- le juro clavando sus colmillos en su cuello, Zero ahogo un gemido de dolor mientras sentía como su sangre comenzaba a correr hacia Kaname que la succionaba. Kaname se retiro del cuello de Zero con un grito que desconcertó al humano convertido. -Apestas a sexo- le dijo con desprecio -A sexo con Yuki y aun sabes a eso- le dijo muy cerca de sus labios. -Ya que tú te atreviste a tocar algo mío yo tomare algo tuyo- le dijo Kaname con crueldad -Apuesto a que ningún hombre te ha poseído verdad Zero Kiryu?- pregunto con crueldad y Zero abrió sus ojos espantado al oírlo, no era estúpido para no saber lo que Kaname le quería decir con esas palabras, trato de forcejear pero sus fuerzas eran una burla al lado de las del sangre pura. -Vas a ser mío- le aseguro con crueldad el pelinegro tomando con brusquedad los labios del Kiryu haciendo a estos sangrar, mientras Zero trataba de gritar y escapar de su agarre, sobre todo cuando Kaname se quito la chaqueta atando con esta sus brazos a los barandales del espaldal de la cama.

Zero observo como el vampiro se empezaba a desnudar, mientras el forcejeaba con sus amares, logro romperlos y cuando se iba a levantar, Kaname lo miro directo a los ojos y Zero sintió como si se quedara sin aire, llevo una mano a su cuello, ahí donde había sido mordido. Dolía. Kaname estaba usando su poder sobre el.

-No puedes escapar de mi Zero, mi sangre corre dentro de ti, eres mi sirviente- le aseguro Kaname subiendo a la cama tomando a Zero por la barbilla y besándolo con brusquedad. -Te enseñare a no tocar mis cosas Zero.-

-Suéltame bastardo- Zero trato de oponerse al poder de Kaname sin mucho éxito.

-Cuando termine contigo vas a desear nunca haber puesto tus ojos sobre algo en lo que yo los puse antes- le juro Kaname separándole las piernas, poniendo las piernas de Zero sobre sus hombros, usando su poder para impedirle escapar y entrando en el con una poderosa embestida, sin ningún cuidado, sintiendo el olor a sangre del recto del peliblanco que gimió de dolor. Kaname comenzó a moverse dentro de Zero provocándole más dolor, sin darle tiempo a su recto a que cicatrizara. Mientras que le clavaba los dientes en el cuello succionando la sangre de Zero, hasta dejar su semilla dentro de el.

Aun cuando hubiese dejado de usar su poder, Zero no hubiese podido moverse entre su recto y su cuello había perdido demasiada sangre, cuando Kaname salió de dentro de el, entre sus piernas quedo un reguero de sangre y semen, mientras Zero gemía débilmente de dolor, mas inconsciente que consiente.

Kaname sonrió mirándolo con crueldad, había disfrutado en esos momentos más que en toda su vida. Ese sexo había sido mucho más placentero que el que había tenido con Yuki.... Aunque parecía que para Zero no, pensaba con crueldad. Acaricio la cabeza de Zero que estaba al borde del desmayo y agarrándolo suavemente de esta, le puso la cabeza contra su cuello para que bebiera sangre, sabia que el instinto de Zero en ese momento en que estaba tan débil lo controlaría, que no podría decirle que no a una fuente de alimento ahora que estaba tan débil.

-Bebe, Zero, no puedes morirte tan pronto ahora eres mi nuevo juguete- le sentenció Kaname mientras sentía los colmillos hundirse en la piel de su cuello, mientras sentía su sangre correr en la boca de Zero. Zero ahora era su juguete, ahora era suyo y lo seria para siempre, ese iba a ser su castigo por que con Kaname Kuran nadie se metía, ahora Zero lo sabría para siempre.

**Continuara..**.

Notas finales:

Bueno espero que les aiga gustado y haber si mas gente se anima a escribir de esta parejita o de las otras yaoisitas que tiene esta serie XD

Aqui les dejo una imagen que va muy de acuerdo con mi fic XD

.com/albums/o319/The_Dark_Queen_Angel/vampire_


	3. Capítulo 3: Nunca

**Capitulo 3: Nunca**

Zero se sentó en la cama y el ruido de la cadena tintineando al moverse llego a sus oídos. Miro a su tobillo izquierdo por inercia ahí donde tenía una cadena, cadena que le había puesto el bastardo de Kaname.

-Yuki-suspiro Zero hacia más de una semana que estaba ahí encerrado y no tenía ni idea de que había hecho Kaname con su amante y la verdad estaba preocupado. Aunque con todo lo que le hacia el muy maldito de Kaname tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse. Zero se preguntaba cuando Kaname me aburriría de él y lo mataría. Pero al parecer el otro vampiro sangre limpia no tenía prisa y no daba muestras de irse a aburrir muy pronto de él tampoco.

Zero también se preguntaba como estaría el director Kaien, seguro debía estar muy preocupado por su desaparición y la de Yuki. Escucho ruidos de pasos gracias a sus sentidos vampíricos y observó la puerta mientras la manilla de esta giraba para dar paso al impresionante pelinegro que se cantaba su dueño... Kaname.

Zero frunció el seño, ciertamente Kaname lo había violado y doblegado en la cama pero en mas ningún lugar, porque Zero no dejaría nunca que ese bastardo ganara a su voluntad.

Kaname sonrió al ver la mirada desafiante de Zero, amaba eso de él, a pesar de su situación aun no aceptaba que él era el amo, cosa que lo divertía mucho.

Kaname le arrojo un set de ropa a la cama.

-Vístete-le ordeno, acercándose y quitándole el grillete que aprisionaba su tobillo a su cama.

Zero tomo la ropa sabía que era inútil tratar de intentar escapar con Kaname ahí en ese momento, el bastardo solo tenía que usar su poder para inmovilizarlo. Así que de mala gana tomo la ropa y se la puso, por que era mejor a estar desnudo, que era como lo tenía el pelinegro porque según él, un esclavo como Zero no merecía ni ropa.

Una vez estuvo vestido se sintió mas cómodo, con el pantalón negro ajustado y la camisa blanca de botones y manga larga, Kaname le paso unos zapatos negros para que se los pusiera y Zero se peino los cabellos con los dedos pero recién acaba de hacer eso, cuando se sintió inmovilizado por Kaname, pero no tuvo tiempo ni a preguntarse qué le iba a hacer el muy maldito, cuando sintió sus dedos en su cuello poniéndole algo y cuando se pudo volver a mover y al mirarse en el espejo noto que llevaba un collar negro de cuero con una plaquita de oro en la que se leía propiedad de Kaname Kuran.

Zero lo miro furioso llevando una mano a su cuello tratándoselo de quitar el collar para diversión de Kaname que rio muy entretenido.

-No intentes quitártelo no podrás, ven nos vamos-le indico el pelinegro.

-No pienso ir así a ningún lado-le dijo Zero furioso.

-Claro que iras o te pondré una cadena y te llevare arrastrando como un perro Zero-le dijo Kaname con toda la calma del mundo.

-Que pretendes Kuran?-le pregunto Zero con rabia.

-Hacerte pagar, haceros pagar a ti y a Yuki por lo que me hicieron-le respondió Kaname fríamente.

-No te parece que has llevado tu venganza demasiado lejos?-le pregunto el peliblanco con rabia.

-para nada Zero, yo apenas comienzo-le aseguro Kaname.

***

El lugar en el que estaban era una especie de restaurante, de salón, pero Zero era perfectamente consciente de que todos los que estaban ahí eran vampiros y no cualquier tipo de vampiro, si no vampiros de elite y uno que otro llevaba a vampiros impuros como él, con una cadena al cuello.

Zero estaba en ese momento sentando en el suelo junto a la silla de Kaname, mientras este hablaba por sobre la mesa de temas que para el eran de lo mas irrelevantes con otro vampiro.

Zero ni tenía idea del tipo de eventos que en ese club se daban, pero muy pronto lo descubriría. Estaba furioso ciertamente por estar en ese estado, pero al menos Kaname y la mayoría parecían ignorarlo cosa que le aliviaba, aunque era consciente de la mirada de Seiren que como siempre estaba vigilando entre las sombras.

De pronto las luces bajaron de intensidad y una alumbró especialmente con potencia el centro del escenario.

-Mira al escenario no querrás perderte el espectáculo-le dijo Kaname a Zero, quien sintió una mala espina y no se equivoco, al mirar al escenario en el momento en que se levantaban las cortinas rojo sangre, pudo ver a Yuki, acostada en un diván mostrando su cuerpo desnudo mientras era montada por un tipo grande y fuerte casi del doble de tamaño del mismo Zero o Kaname.

Zero pudo notar los ojos de Yuki llenos de lagrimas y trato de levantarse y de ir en su ayuda, pero Kaname no se lo permitió basto una sola mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo, para obligarlo a mirar lo que le hacían a su querida Yuki con impotencia, luego el presentador hablo mientras aquel hombre se corría sobre Yuki.

-Esta perrita es el juguete de hoy, quien quiera puede pasar a usarla.

Dijo el presentador y muchos, y muchas, para impotencia de Zero, pasaron a disfrutar a Yuki quien al final ni lloraba después de todas las bajezas que le hicieron, después de la forma en que la usaron, desde miembros hasta manos y diferentes objetos entraron en ella.

-Por favor detente, detenlo-rogo Zero quien no soportaba mas ver ese triste y espantoso espectáculo.

-No puedo hacerlo, Yuki ya no me pertenece, se porto como una prostituta así que la vendí a un prostíbulo-le dijo Kaname con toda la indiferencia del mundo.

Zero lo miro con odio por lo que le hacía a Yuki.

-Ya he hemos pagado lo que te hicimos. ¿Cuándo vas a parar con esta ridícula venganza?

Le pregunto con rabia. Kaname sonrió divertido.

-Nunca mi querido Zero, no los perdonare y no parare nunca.

Le respondió el sangre pura.  
**  
Continuara... **

Notas finales:

Sé que por ahora no parece que haya mucho romance pero ya lo abra ^^


	4. Capitulo 4: Miel o hiel

**Capitulo 4: Miel o hiel**

Cuando Kaname lo llevo de vuelta a su maldita jaula de oro Zero estaba tan furioso que en cuanto lo arrojo dentro de la habitación y lo soltó le arrojo la lámpara a la cabeza con lagrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Obviamente Kaname atrapo la lámpara en el aire sin ninguna dificultad.

-Yo que tu no seguiría pro ese camino-le recomendó el sangre pura.

-Eres un bastardo un cruel y sádico bastardo. Yuki no se merecía eso-le grito Zero furioso.

-Si se lo merecía se atrevió a engañarme a mentirme a serme infiel, si me hubiese dicho que no me amaba que quería irse yo la hubiese dejado irse pero me engaño me utilizo y yo no perdono eso-le aseguro con un gruñido-ahora la muy puta tiene lo que se merece y todos los hombres y mujeres que quiera-dijo con crueldad sin pizca de piedad cosa que solo enervaba la furia del cazador.

-Te matare Kaname Kuran un día te matare-le juro. Kaname rio francamente divertido de ver a Zero perdiendo sus nervios y su compostura.

-Y como lo harás Zero?-le pregunto divertido acercándose a el acorralándolo contra la pared disfrutando de la mirada desafiante que este le lanzaba directamente.-ni siquiera puedes evitar que te toque-le dijo tomándolo de la cintura inmovilizándolo con sus poderes-que te tome-le dijo empujándolo hacia a la cama donde cayó con suavidad-no eres rival para mi Zero-le aseguro Kaname.

Zero lo miro con rabia sin amedrentarse.

-podrás tener control sobre mi cuerpo pero nada más y un día te vas a descuidar Kuran y ese será tu fin-le aseguro el peliplateado. Kaname sonrió divertido.

-entonces procurare no descuidarme mi hermoso Kyriu porque pienso disfrutarte por varios siglos y a diferencia de esa perra de Yuki tu no me serás infiel-le aseguro.

-A la primera oportunidad que tenga te lo seré-le juro.

-con quien con Seiren?-le pregunto Kaname burlón-porque a demás de mi es la única persona a la que veras vivirás aquí encerrado por los siglos de los siglos hasta que me aburra de ti Zero-le juro Kaname-vivirás encerrado en mi cuarto en mi cama para siempre.

-Eres un bastardo Kaien le dirá a los demás cazadores esto no se quedara así.

-Kaien no dirá nada porque para él tu estas voluntariamente aquí y si lo dijera ninguno movería un dedo eres un vampiro ahora Zero para ellos ya no eres uno más de ellos y si pudieran te matarían-le aseguro Kaname con crueldad.-estas solo Zero, estas solo y solo me tienes a mi-le dijo arrancándole la ropa.

Zero se mordió el labio y ladeo la cabeza para mirar a la pared en el momento en que sintió como Kaname se desnudaba no intento moverse aun cuando en ese momento Kaname había dejado de usar su poder sobre él. No intento moverse por qué no valía la pena intentar escapar y simplemente lo dejo hacer. Cerró sus ojos en el momento en que el pene de Kaname se enterro dentro de su cuerpo, los cerró para no derramar sus lágrimas para que al menos de eso Kaname no pudiera disfrutar.

-Se va a morir Kaname-le aseguro Aidol sempai seriamente.

-De que hablas?-pregunto Kaname.

-De la mascota que tienes encerada arriba no es uno de nosotros es un impuro uno que fue humano y no sabe vivir como vampiro se te va a suicidar-apostó Aidou tomando una copa de sangre.

-No lo ara Seiren lo vigila yo no le permitiré morir es mío Aidol mío completamente-aseguro Kaname.

-Sabes Kaname nunca te había visto tan posesivo con ninguno de tus juguetes ni siquiera con Yuki eras tan posesivo-le dio Aidol frunciendo el seño.

-Insinúas algo?-le pregunto Kaname frunciendo el seño.

-Nada-se apresuro a asegurar el rubio que apreciaba su vida-solo que tal vez al menos deberías dejarlo salir por la casa aunque no pueda salir de esta darle algo más de libertad que solo la habitación-le dijo el rubio con algo de lastima por el peliplateado.

-Tal vez-dijo kaname cortamente-pero solo cuando se lo gane y Zero no se lo ha ganado no es nada cooperador-dijo el castaño y Aidol no abrió su boca para defender a Zero su lastima por su antiguo compañero de colegio solo llegaba hasta cierto punto y eso no incluía el punto en el que el se ponía en riesgo.

Kaname frunció el seño. Ya Seiren le había informado que Zero no comía desde hace dos días que se negaba a hacerlo.

-Déjalo que haga su pataleta-le dijo a su guardaespaldas.-total es un vampiro nuevo y joven cuando no pueda mas contra el hambre su instinto lo dominara y no tendrás mas remedio que alimentarse de mi-dijo Kaname encogiéndose de hombros.

Seiren suspiro imperceptiblemente hasta ella empezaba a sentir lástima del Kiryu como no la había sentido de Yuki, pero es que Yuki no le era simpatía Zero Kyriu era más fuerte más hermoso más digno de compartir la cama de su señor. Claro que el joven aun necesitaba aprender un poco en todos los aspectos, etiqueta, obediencia y en la cama aun debía aprender a ser sumiso y complaciente con su señor pero estaba segura que si Zero lo hacía tal vez podría llegar a ser el consorte de su señor. Y definitivamente quedaba para ese puesto mejor que Yuki claro esa era la opinión de Seiren. A quien le gustaba Zero solo porque era fuerte y testarudo se le hacía algo tierno del peliplata que sabia no tenia escapatoria.

Tal vez debería enseñarle ella misma al menos en lo que a etiqueta y obediencia hacia un sangre pura se refería por que no pensaba meterse a la cama con Zero nunca no porque no fuera guapo el peliplata que lo era y mucho si no por que este era de su señor Kaname y de nadie más eso Seiren lo tenía bien claro.

-Como usted diga mi señor-le dijo a Kaname asiendo una reverencia y saliendo.

Kaname siguió con sus papeles pero la verdad no se pudo concentrar bien en ellos por culpa de Zero. Con un gruñido se levanto y fue a zancadas a su habitación para obligarlo a comer, lo encontró sentado mirando por la ventana de cristales reforzados para que no pudiera ser roto.

-Seiren me dijo que no has querido comer-le dijo Kaname al fin. Zero no se molesto en mirarlo.

-no he tenido hambre-le dijo simplemente solo estaba envuelto en una sabana y desnudo debajo de ella después de todo Kaname no le daba ni siquiera ropa a menos que no fuera para algo especial como cuando lo llevo a ver la venganza contra Yuki.

Kaname estaba dispuesto a obligarlo a comer pero entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-Debes comer-le dijo.

-no tengo hambre-le respondió aun mirando por la ventana sin inmutarse.

-si comes te regalare tres pijamas para ti, serán tuyas y yo no tendré derecho a quitártelas para que las lleves cuando tú quieras-le dijo Kaname astutamente y consiguió la atención de Zero que lo miro ahora si.

-hablas en serio. Ya no me tendrás desnudo aquí?-le pregunto receloso.

-No si tú no quieres estarlo las pijamas serán tuyas obviamente las usaras cuando yo no te este cojiendo-dijo el sangre pura simplemente.

-Y solo tengo que comer ahora?-pregunto Zero recelosamente después de unos momentos de silencio.

Kaname asintió.

-Así es solo tienes que comer ahora-le respondió.

-De acuerdo trato hecho-le dijo Zero y Kaname mando a traer la comida que le sirvieron a Zero quien se lo comió todo en silencio.

Vaya al parecer se atrapaban mas moscas con miel que con hiel uhmm tal vez Aidol después de todo tenía algo de razón. Esto sería interesante ahora Kaname quería saber cuánto podría conseguir de Zero a cambio de pequeños privilegios pequeños privilegios que le aria desear como la ropa.

Kaname no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras fiel a su palaba mandaba a pedir tres pijamas de seda en el momento en que Zero termino su comida y su vaso de sangre.

**Continuara...**


End file.
